thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna Meioh
Current Background Setsuna serves as one of the many guardians of the reincarnated Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Her main existence is at the guardian to the gates of time, in order to keep youma from manipulating time to take over the universe. In the roleplay, Setsuna is first seen in her Senshi form, protecting a doorway in the Sahira. She has since served as its guardian, stating that she guards the door to keep a great evil out of Iriphos. Setsuna has also made a bargain of some kind with Wiseman regarding a temporary truce. It seems that it was based in the sealing of the being behind the door, although it is not fully explored yet in the roleplay. Out of all the characters, Pluto is one of few characters who seems to have existed in the world for more than fifty years. She has currently contracted Yusei Fudo and Jade Curtiss to be her agents, but it is unclear yet what she has tasked them with. Due to her contact with the pair of them, she is attacked by the Enchantress and using a forbidden ability, sends herself to the Shadow Realm to deliver a message to the trapped people in the Sahira and a small present of pain for her opponent. Personality Reclusive and stoic, she comes off as a very mysterious person. She might often speak cryptically, but she's often very kind and helpful. Any advice she delivers will eventually prove frutiful, even if it's not right away. She's the kind to be alone most days, but will work in a group if it's needed. Abilities Transformation Staff: As a member of the Sailor Senshi, Setsuna becomes Sailor Pluto, guardian of the planet Pluto and the guardian of time. Her powers and abilities revolve around time and death. Most of her abilities require her to be transformed into Sailor Pluto, and while she is Sailor Pluto, a glamour spell protects her identity from anyone who knows her in either form. In other words, unless they see the transformation take place, it is impossible to figure out that Sailor Pluto is Setsuna Meioh and vice versa. Garnet Rod: Her weapon while she is transformed, and the holder for the Garnet Orb. Time Manipulation: She is capable of time manipularion, but it is exceptionally limited, as even a small adjustment will result in her death. In canon, while she is easily able to escape death, Setsuna is incapable of dodging the Shadow Realm for breaking taboo. Combat In a fight, unless Setsuna is transformed and carrying her Garnet Rod, she is very much forced to rely on local resources. After she transforms, she has access to the following abilities: Dead Scream: A ball of dark energy that she blasts at an opponent. Chronos Typhoon: Shoots a cyclone-like rush of energy at a foe. Garnet Ball: This is a defensive shield ability. Time Stop: Freeze time for a few moments, but in doing so, she must sacrifice her own life after doing so. She can only perform this for one post. Dark Dome Close: The ability to seal off a gate in space-time. Due to her death at the end of the second arc, she has reverted to her human form for the time being and her former seal is weakening due to her absence. Category:Character Category:Sailor Moon Category:Female Category:Comic Category:IceEnchantress09